


Kidnapped

by HGirl12



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGirl12/pseuds/HGirl12
Summary: So, as many of us AHS fans know, Sister Jude was the shining star of Asylum, or at least she was in my eyes. In this story, Jude is a young nun, about twenty-four years old, she has been with the church for five years now, since she was twenty years old. She knows every patient by full name, and every protocol ever set in stone for Briarcliff, but what happens when she is kidnapped?





	1. I don't belong here!

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a story, if you don't like something, keep your comments to yourself. This is also a trigger warning, if elements of kidnap upset you, don't read on.

"No, stop, please." Sister Jude yelled, as she held onto her rosary, and began to pray as fast as she could under her breath. Tears fell from her cheeks, and lightly stained her habit.

"Shut up. There is no God." The man yelled, as he found a small cloth with chloroform, and held it firmly to her soft face.

Jude began to lose consciousness, and she became harder for the man to drag out. He had successfully kidnapped her, and thrown her into the back of his truck bed, where she lie, until they reached his cabin out by the river.

While Jude was out, all she could think about was the Monsignor Timothy Howard, they started out together, and had been closer than close. The only things that ever stood between them was God, and morals.

The man stood at about six foot three inches tall, and weighed no more than one fifty. He had a nice figure, and neat cut dark brown hair. Most knew him as Steve Nicholson, he had gotten away with kidnapping twelve other women before Jude, all of whom worked for the same church. At first, it began as a conspiracy, then people started to realize the security needed to be upped. Nicholson's mother was often to blame, many thought she was too easy on him as a child. 

When Jude woke, she was in a neatly arranged room, there was a clean mattress on the floor, in the far right corner of the room, it had nice light blue fitted sheets on it, with four matching pillows. There was an extra blanket folded neatly on top. She was sitting in the center of the room, a neat blue furry rug underneath her. Her neatly, newly dark red painted toe nails now out of her heels, and brushing up against the carpet beneath her. The lights were a little too bright for her liking, but she had no say, so she just squinted her eyes a little, and took in her surroundings. She was now wearing a long sleeve plaid shirt, and a pair of short blue jean shorts that showed her thighs off. She was so cold, so exposed, the only thing she had left was her red beaded rosary Mother Claudia had given to her when she joined the church.

There was a couple of lock noises coming from the door, and thats when her hazel eyes met his, sending chills down her back. He was holding a couple of brown bags in his hands. He set them down, and locked the door behind himself. Then he proceeded to the kitchen table, and began to remove some items from the bag. There were bananas, strawberries, oranges, apples, green beans, carrots, cranberry juice, he kept pulling foods and beverages from out of each bag. Then he filled the fridge, as well as the freezer, and put some cans away in the pantry. When he was done, he put the empty bags into the trash, and took one over to Jude. 

"Here you go Jude." He said, as he started to uncuff her, and place the bag down on her lap. You might want to get into something a little more comfortable, seeing as you're going to be here a while.

Jude didn't speak back, she only nodded gently, and took the contents out of the bag. there were some new clothes, and other items in the bag. She dressed in a black knee length dress that is a little loose on her, the neckline is u-shaped. He also supplied her with a comfort bra, and some comfortable underwear. There were some fuzzy black house slippers, as well as some black sunglasses, and a warm pair of black ankle socks. 

"Now, no need to thank me." He said, as he picked the trash, and tags off the floor, and threw them away. "You be good, and there'll be more nice things coming in." Marc replied, as he brought her a list of chores she would have, as well as rules. There weren't many, but she was so confused as to why someone would kidnap her out of all people.

"Th-th-thank you." Jude said back to him, as she had begun to stand up, and walk over to the bed, so she could sleep comfortably.

"I'll be back at twelve o'clock pm to bring you a nice warm meal. Behave yourself, and I'll bring you a T.V., I might connect the cable as well." He said, as he began to leave, and lock the locks on the outside of the door. Jude layed back, unfolding the blanket, and wrapping herself up. Then she got on her knees, and began to pray to God. She recited her scriptures by memory, from start to end. Soon, twelve o'clock struck across the black plastic clock just above the door of the house, but Jude kept praying, she didn't let it distract her.

A couple of minutes later, Marc unlocked the door, and walked in, locking it again behind himself. He was carrying some big boxes, and a couple of bags. He set them down, and walked over to Jude. "Didn't I warn you?" He snarled, as he picked her up by her arms, and shook her violently. 

Jude just kept praying a little louder now, she was doing her best to stay strong, and hold the tears back.

"Can you not hear me?!" Marc yelled, before he slapped Jude across her face, leaving her a little red.

Jude kept praying through it all, tears were now falling, but she would not lose her faith. She had gone from Our Father, to Hail Mary about thirty times now. Her heart was racing, she had chills, and she couldn't help but cry into her prayers.

"I'll teach you a lesson." He said, as he threw Jude back onto the matress, he kneeled down, and placed his knees on each side of her outter thighs, and began to nibble her neck, leaving small marks here and there.

"Please no, oh God!" Jude screamed, the feeling was confusing her. She tried to squirm as much as she could, but he pinned her down with his own arms. He pulled her dress up, revealing her once holy body, her small stomach had not a single mark on it. He unclasped her bra, and revealed her already hard nipples. He took one into his mouth, and then the other, making her moan involuntarily. Jude kept thinking about God, and her short time with the church. She kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to remember this moment. Marc removed his pants, his hard member now resting on her inner thigh, making her moist. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She cried out, as Marc began to pull her underwear down, as well as his own. He didn't warn her, nor did he bring protection, he just plunged himself into her. Jude kept praying in her mind, as Marc took advantage of her, tears were now drowning her cheeks. It took thirty minutes, and he fell on top of her, his seed spilling deep inside of her. He licked her lips quickly, and held her close, still inside of her, as he had begun to drift off into a quick slumber. 

Jude wiped her tears, and tried to push him off of her, but she didn't succeed, he was like dead weight on her. She tried to remove him from her as well, but it was no use. So Jude fell asleep as well, hoping it would all be a nightmare, and she would wake up in her bed in her office at Briarcliff Manor.

Two hours later, Jude woke up in darkness, Marc was now gone. She was in some pain, but she tried her best to stand up. She held her head, feeling a bit dizzy, she went to go turn the lights back on. Then she walked over to the boxes Marc had left, and opened them. There were some new clothes, and things to decorate the house, to keep her busy, so she wouldn't get bored. She made her way to the restroom, where she prepared herself a nice warm shower, and wrapped herself into a big warm blue towel. Then she threw her clothes into the wash, and changed into a black and white striped jumpsuit, along with some white lace undergarments, and some white sandals. She found some nice new nailpolish colors, and set them on the nightstand next to her matress. She ate some fruit, and put the still warm meal into the microwave. Then she changed out the sheets, and washed them along with the blankets. When she was done, she got back onto hed knees, and began to pray again. The one thought that kept going through her mind was, "I don't belong here."


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter members of the church, covent, and Briarcliff Manor realize someone valuable is missing, they are only left with one clue. Jude is left with a life changing surprise, is it a blessing or a curse? How will she cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based loosely on some events of my life, if you don't like the themes, or elements, please don't read on. No hate comments will be paid much attention.

Two days later, Monignor had come to fix the air conditioning in Briarcliff due to the humid weather, it being summer. He went up the "Stairway to Heaven", and found Judes black and white butterfly hair clip that he had given to her on her twenty-second birthday. Jude was no where to be found, and Sister Mary Eunice was downstairs with the patients, getting them ready for breakfast. She was too busy to realize Jude had ever even been there before. He questioned all of the staff members, as well as Mother and Father of the church. No one had any leads, so Timothy went to the police to file a report, and made sure to put posters up around town.

Meanwhile Jude was laying in bed, too sick to sit up. She had been sleeping a lot lately, she was more hungry than usual, and she had begun to gain some weight here and there. Marc didn't want to catch what she had, so he mostly stayed away, unless he needed to bring her some soup, or help her go to the restroom. He apologized over, and over, he went out and bought her some fresh flowers in a vase. 

Six weeks went on, and the search for Jude was still on. Jude was now sitting in the restroom, she had found some pregnancy tests in the bottom cabinet of the sink. She took two, and waited for the results. Tear fell from her eyes, as both had two straight vertical lines going through the screens. Jude got up, and cleaned herself up. She placed each cap back on the tests, and washed her hands after she flushed the toilet. Then she placed the tests in a little jewelry box Marc had bough her for good behavior. He had been bringing her some new clothes, she was now almost two months along, and it wasn't very easy to hide anymore. She planned to tell him when he came in to visit, and bring her new blanket in. She prayed in her mind mostly, so she wouldn't have to be punished again. Jude had planned many escape plans, but being a woman of God, she didn't want anyone getting injured in the process, she now had a smaller life to worry about as well. Jude knew she wouldn't be able to continue as a nun, unless she gave them away for adoption, God willing they survived. Jude didn't like to think of the baby as an "it", she prefered "they."

When Marc came home, it was about twelve o'clock. He had some suspicions about Jude's well-being lately, so he had gone out and bought her some things for the baby. He had also brought her the requested lavender blanket she wanted from a catalog she liked. 

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her, as he layed the blanket beside her gently.

"I'm doing much better... Now that I know I am carrying your child." She lied, as she sat up, and plastered a fake smile on her face. He had an extra room added onto the house as well there were now three bedrooms, none of them had windows. Jude missed the fresh air of the outside world. "Do you.. Do you think I could get a window in here or something? I'm starting to feel suffocated." She asked, knowing it was probably a long shot.

"I'll see what I can do. How are you doing on food, and toiletries?" He asked, as he helped her stand up, and poured her a glass of orange juice, so she could take her prenatal vitamin.

"Food is good, but I've been craving something more sour, do you think you could supply me please? I would be very grateful." She asked, as she took the vitamin, and drank the juice. 

"Alright, I'll be back next tuesday, I have to work overtime this week, so I can afford this sour craving of yours." He said, as he got up and left the room.

Jude sighed in relief when she heard the final lock locked, she was so glad she wouldn't have to see him for almost a whole week. She opened the bag he left, and found some baby things such as a delivery kit, some receiving blankets, diapers, two glass bottles, and a new outfit for herself. She prayed to God, and thanked him for at least bringing her things she needed. She prayed on her knees as much as she could that whole time Marc was gone, she was left with floorboard marks, but they went away after a while. 

Jude had been keeping a small paper with a mark for each day she had been there, it was also the day she conceived her now-ever-growing fetus. As the days went on, she prayed for God to take care of the child, because even if they didn't come on her terms, she was still a woman of God, and believed they should be given the propper home when or if she ever escaped or was released.

Next Tuesday finally arrived, but Marc didn't show. Jude had stopped praying that morning just before twelve, she knew better. Jude had gotten out of bed as she had been every day, she showered, and dressed in her black dress, applying lotion to her smooth skin, to make sure she wasn't left with "mommy stripes", and dry skin. Then she ate some fruit, and sat down in the chair that was still in the middle of the room. She waited until about six o'clock pm. Marc never showed, and Jude ended up eating lunch as well as dinner with her fetus. Then she went to bed early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on if you dare...


	3. A Doctor's Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc finally shows up, just in time to take Jude to the hospital. What happened? Karma comes around to claim Its latest victim. Will there be a nursery? What will they name fetus? What does Dr.Jenkins have to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sams warnings apply in chapter 3, as they did in chapters 1, and 2. I am not planning to spring anything at you guys as the readers, but I'm sorry if I do.

A month later, Marc finally came back, he unlocked all of the locks, and closed the door behind himself not even bothering to lock them back up when he saw Jude in distress. She was now three months in, and she looked much farther along. She was struggling to get up off the bed, she had just gone through her morning routine, and was trying to get up from her usual nap. Jude was now in tears, due to hormones, she couldn't help but throw a fit. 

"Jude, are you okay?" Marc said, as he put the bags of food, and boxes of things for the baby's room down gently. Then he went over to help her up, and helped her over to the chair. There was blood on the matress, and it had began to trickle down Judes left leg.

"Something is wrong." She said, as Marc had began to strip the sheets, and clean her up. He helped her into the vehichle, and took her to the emergency room. He checked her in, and left her there, due to his profile. Marc went back to the house, and began to wash the sheets, as well as the mattress. He put the groceries away, and started to set the nursery up. He had decided to paint the room yellow, and place a nightstand right next to the cherry wood rocker, and crib. On top of it was a night lamp, and a teddy bear. The crib had a sheet and a matress in it fixed neatly, amd there was nice carpeting in there. It was a pretty spacious crib, he had decided to give Jude a propper bed as well, with a frame, and box spring. A couple hours passed, and Marc had decided to go back for Jude.

During the hospital visit, Jude was told she needed to stay over night, for testing. It turns out Dr.Jenkins would be Judes Primary Doctor, she worked as the Primary Obstetrician. Jude was examined, and cleaned up. She was given some special sanitary pads for light spotting throughout her pregnancy. She was told that she was pregnant with triplets, and was given an ultrasound, as well as a sonogram image roll of three to take home with her. All was good, everything checked out, and she just needed to rest now. Jude had been asleep for three hours now, feeling free, at last. When all of a sudden she was grabbed, and picked up. Taken from the hospital, just as in Briarcliff Manor before. Marc had gone out to pick hed some new things up as well. On the way home Jude couldn't argue, or fight back, she could only sleep. Marc carried her inside, and placed her on her bed, wrapping her warm, and leaving her to sleep. He had locked all of the locks on the door, and started to set up her television set as he promised. He added a window in her room as well, it was made by an unbreakable substance, but it had nice curtains, so it was okay. 

The next morning Marc was gone as always, but this time he left a note on her pillow, as well as soms fresh flowers on the table in the old vase. Jude went through her daily routine, and began to read the note when she finished with the lotion. It read:

"Jude, I'll be back tomorrow exactly at noon to bring you some more food. Maybe a stove as well. Go check out the nursery, I'm sorry I left you with a huge burden, sometimes my anger gets the best of me. Enjoy your new television set beautiful." He wrote, he had gone to work once again. 

Meanwhile Jude sat down in the rocker in the nursery, cradling her three blessings. She had decided to name them each of the Bible. Marc had no say in that, she would make sure of it. She wanted to make him feel as he made her. "Jaaziel, Jaazaniah, and Jaasiel." Would be their names, Jaaziel meaning the strength of the lord, Jaazaniah meaning whom the lord will hear, and Jaasiel meaning God's work. She found that Jaaziel was the big brother, and Jaasiel as well as Jaazaniah were the baby sisters. she marked her belly with a non-permanent marker, it was green, she wrote their names where she felt they belonged, and pulled her big blue shirt back down, placing the image roll in a photo album Jude found in one of the night stand drawers. Then she went back to her bed so shs could take a nap.

 When Jude woke up from her thirty minute nap, she went to the restroom, and made herself something to eat. Then she got down on her knees to pray once again. She prayed that she would find a way to escape soon, before the babies came. That they would be alright, and she would be able to go on with her life after their birth. She prayed for Marcs soul, she prayed that someone out there would be looking for her. She prayed that Timothy would still have the same respect, and love for her as he did before. Jude had prayed until she could no longer stand being on her knees. Then she stood up, and went for another nap. 

By the time she woke back up, the nursery had been altered, and there was now enough stuff in there for three babies. Marc had been by, he had installed the stove, and fire alarm, along with the carbon monoxide monitor as well. He restocked the fridge, and left the house, sure to lock all of the locks on ths door. Just as he began to leave, and get into his truck, someone came up from behind him, and threw him down onto the ground. This person was wearing all black, he had a black mask on his face as well, he continued to punch Marc in the stomach, over and over, making him suffer. Then he stomped his testicles, and thre him at the door of the house. "This is for Sister Monica." He said, as the man began to walk away.

Jude heard the commotion, and she prayed that Marc wasn't dead, because then who would provide for them? Who would have the key to let her out? She tried not to panic, so she got back on her knees, and began to pray again. She prayed for six days, and nights. There was no response from Marc yet, and she was begining to worry. Jude kept the house clean, and made sure the babies were getting their nutrients, she watched the news on her television set. 

Another week passed, and Jude was lying in bed, she was worried that food would begin to expire, and become scarce. Jude was starting to exercise when there was a lock sound. She walked over to the chair in the middle of the room, and sit patiently, as Marc began to walk in, holding some more bags full of things for around the house. There were three dozen more glass bottles for the babies, a couple different sizes of diaper boxes, some new clothes for them, mostly matching, and some things for Jude as well. There was some new clothes for her, some new shoes, and a bible. There was some new food, and drinks as well as vitamins for them. Jude thanked Marc, and he was on his way once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xoxo.


	4. God give me strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a major skip, because I could not wait for the trips to be here already. What happens when Jude runs out of hope, and motivation? Will all three babies makw it through, and into the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same and all warnings as before, still apply here.

A couple of months later, Jude had started to forget her life outside of the house. She was now having trouble getting out of bed, she couldn't even reach her feet to apply lotion. Now Jude had to rely on Marc, he washed her hair, he applied lotion to the places she couldn't reach, he cooked and cleaned for her as well. Jude was having terrible back pain, and she would often wake up feeling like she got hit by a truck the night before. Jude's due date was coming up, soon she would be thirty-nine weeks pregnant in two days. She had been having contractions now for three hours straight, Marc went out to get the doula, Janet Bleu. Janet was a middle-aged woman with long brownish grey hair, she was in perfect shape, and had the most interesting light hazel eyes ever. Janet was aware of Jude's situation, and had alerted the police, as soon as she left the first time, when Jude was around five months along. Now Jude could barely walk, she was now bent over the bed, practicing her breathing exercises, she was so scared to be a mother, Jude had wanted children, but some time in the far future. Jude started to pray once Marc left the house. It was the only thing that could take her mind off the pain. Janet monitored Juded progress, and soon her water broke. She followed Janet's instructions, and pushed when needed. "God give me the strength to keep pushing." She prayed, as she closed her eyes, and moaned gently. Judes face was flushed with color, she was thankful Marc had left, she was begining to stress more when he watched her.

Within six long hours, Jude had given birth to all three incredibly healthy identical hazel eyed, thick blondish haired babies. She was more than ready to pass out now, but Janet instructed her with what she needed to do next. She still had placenta to deliver, so in the meantime, she breast fed each of the babies, about thirty minutes each, give or taks a few minutes. It hurt at first, but Jude felt she had already formed a strong bond with them. Jude couldn't stop crying, they were all so beautiful, laying so peacefully in Judes arms. "Thank you Janet." She said, wiping her tears on a tissue she had saved earlier. Janet made sure the children were an appropriate length, and weight. Then she checked their vitals, and helped Jude sign their birth certificates, then she took her things, and went to have them submitted. Janet would be back in three days to check on Jude, and make sure everything was alright. By then Janet planned to have a place for Jude and the children to stay, until they could contact someone whom could take them in. But Janet didn't return, Marc made sure of it. Jude had been missing for almost a year now, and no one had a clue where she was, she prayed for the strength to keep going.

Jude was off her feet for the first two weeks of the children's lives, that's all marc would allow her to rest for. Then he was all over her once again, making sure the houss was spotless, making sure the children were well fed, as well as changed, and making sure she didn't pray on his time. Jude barely slept an hour most nights, if she was lucky. Her breasts were so tender, the babes were always hungry, it was as if she didn't feed them. 

The next two weeks, which made up their first month of life, cameby fast. Marc hadn't been by much, in fact Jude was starting to wonder if Janet was still coming back to check on the babes. Jude was putting them all down for a nap, when she heard the door unlocking, she kissed each baby goodnight, and walked out of the nursery, closing the door behind her. Jude quickly made sure all of the laundry was done, and the dishes were all clean, then she fixed hed hair, and moved the chair from the middle of the room once and for all.

Marc came in, he wad upset that Jude had been planning to leave him. "I give you a home, food, clothes, children. What more could you possibly want?" He yelled at her, not even caring to lock the door anymore. 

"I'm sorry." She lied, as her eyes filled with fear, Jude knew he would snap again, she had found a knife he accidentally dropped one time, only Jude was still a woman of God, and could not go through with it. She couldn't injure him as he had her. She couldn't "get even", she would just sit down on the chair, and wait for him to finish.

"You didn't think I knew about the escape plan, nor the knife I dropped, did you? I filled Janet in before I hired her. She wasn't really going to get away with it, you either." He said, as he had begun to tie Jude down to the chair, and comb her long blond hair. He combed it down to the floor. Then began to cut it roughly with a knife, Jude cried gently regretting her decisions. Marc cut her hair down to her butt, then he left the rest. Her hair had grown down to her knees almost, he took the hair, and gathered it up, so he could throw it away, then he took the trash out, and left her in the chair. He had made sure to lock the door, leaving her there by herself.

  Totally helpless, Jude sat and thought about ways to get out, because she knew that some time around now they would get hungry, and wake up. Jude got up as much as she could, then she threw the chair back, breaking it to pieces. When she was done, she untied herself, and cleaned the mess up. She threw the pieces into the trash can, and went to the nursery to check on the babies. 

Marc had gone to throw the trash collector, and dumped the trash into the giant can far aways from the house. He planned to abandon Jude and the children, it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. Maybe he owed it to Jude, to give her some time to herself with the children.

Jude had fallen asleep in the rocking chair that stood in the corner of the room, she had successfully fed each baby, and burped them, so she could lay each back into their cribs. The house was so quiet, so smooth. Jude turned in her sleep, the chair wasn't doing well on her back. When she woke, Jude stood up carefully, and began to stretch as she let out a silent yawn. She checked the time, and went to the kitchen to prepare herself a meal. She made spaghetti and meatballs, with a side salad, and some blueberry muffins. She finished the meal, and set the table for herself, then she ate in peace, as each baby sleep comfortably in their cribs. When Jude was done, she put the dishes into the sink, and went to wash her hands before she went to feed the babes once again.

That was her schedule pretty much everyday, until food began to lessen, and she had begun to run out of resources. Marc hadn't come back, and Jude had begun to worry again. She still prayed on her knees every day for as long as she could possibly stand the pain of being on her knees. The babies were now a month old, and usually fell asleep on Jude's bed, her at the end, to make sure nobody fell off. They were now starting to kick, and extend their limbs. Eating at least every two to three hours a day. Jude had started them on a sleep schedule, so she could sleep as well. They were begining to grow on her, and she was unsure of giving them up for adoption now. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to go back to the church anyhow. 

Marc was in a bind, he had gone out to buy more food for the house, as well as more things for Jude, and the children. He brought them by as Jude was sleeping in the rocking chair, holding a book. Every baby in their own crib. Marc put the food away, and locked the door behind himself. Then he woke Jude, so she could eat something, she wad begining to lose her figure. Marc had made Jude some tea, as well as a meal of protiens, so she vould get her strength back up. She was so hopeless, her eyes began to sag a bit, and she no longer sat up straight. Jude no longer knew how to blink, and her eyes were dry. Marc had to feed her himself, then he helped her to bed for the next week and a half he helped her out around the house, until she was alright. Then he left once again to buy things for the house. Jude had so many chances to escape, and she let them slip. She had let herselc slip, and she was now falling into a depression.


	5. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude begins to fall into the darkness, letting everything run her over. She is starting to let herself go. Will she make it through? Or will she give up? Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All warnings apply here as before. I don't own any characters of ahs, unless I've made them up myself such as Marc, and the children.

Jude had slept most of the triplet's six first months of life away. She had started pumping, and Marc fed them with bottles when he could. Jude felt like she was ready to give up, like she was so alone. Jude felt used, she felt so sick of living in this hell everyday. She had kept praying in her mind, hoping she would never lose hope, but all good things must come to an end at some point. The babies each got a new bed, thr cribs were put into the basement, one left just in case the babies weren't comfortable. 

It was now late at night, about eleven twenty-four pm, and Jude was in the restroom, her hair was now back to it's original length, she had to tie it up in a large braid, then swirl it into a bun at the top, to keep it all up, and out of her way. She was sitting on the floor, a blade in hand, as she held her face in one hand, she prayed for forgiveness, and that someone would care for the children when she could no longer.

Marc walked into the bathroom just in time, he slapped the blade out of Judes hand, she now fought him, struggling as much as she could, kicking everywhere. She was silently protesting, as tears flew down her now flushed cheeks. She curled into a ball, and lay in her bed, throwing the blankets over her. Jude prayed for strength to keep going, she was starting to slip. Marc had taken the blade, and threw it outside randomly, locking Jude and the children into the house once again.

When Marc returned, Jude was playing with the children on the new rug he had bought them, she showed each how to sit up, and roll over onto their backs. They now ate baby food, as well as breast milk cereals. Each had started to babble more often, no one had said their first official words yet though. Jude had begun to lighten up, and before she knew it, everything wss back to normal. Marc had brough each new clothes, and kept up with diapers as well. Jude had made sure to keep up with schedule, and put the children to bed around noon time. 

Marc found Jude in her bed, she was reading her book he had gotten her, "The Great Gatsby", by F. Scott Fitzgerald. He decided to join her, and lay next to her, as she read. Jude had began to get the chills, as Marc brushed his hand against her stomach, the fabric flew against her skin, her book was thrown across the room by Marc. Jude turned the other way, as he had begun to kiss her neck, leaving deep, dark marks all over. Jude hated this feeling, because it always stimulated her nipples, making her lactate all over, and Marc would suckle her breasts as the children did. Then he would use her body for his own pleasure, and he wasn't gentle at all. He was quiet, but Jude on the other hand, could not be. Marc had to cover her mouth with his hand. She was crying out in pain, as he pinned her down. He entered her roughly, holding her close, as he rammed in and out of her, making a mess. He kept thrusting in and out, every time deeper than the first, he felt her orgasming, and pushed her further. Jude's body had jolted, and she was now shaking, sexual juices leaked all over. Marc had just finished inside of her, and pulled his boxers back up, buckling his belt, and walking back out of the house, locking the door as he left. 

Jude lay in bed, just as before, she had let him take advantage of her once again. She just froze. Her body responded involuntarily, stabbing her back. Jude held herself, and caught her breath, then glanced over at the clock, it had been an hour and a half now, and she needed to shower, so she could feed the children soon. She gathered her strength, and threw herself into the shower. Then she dressed in a loose black dress, and some matching black undergarments, her black fuzzy house shoes on her feet now. She walked over to the kitchen to pump, as she ate her late lunch. Then she made it over to the children, and fed each of them, as if nothing had happened. Jude made sure to bathe each of them as well, wrapping them warm, and putting them to bed so she could wash her blankets and other bed accesories. Then she went to the childrens room, and fell asleep in the rocking chair. 

For the next few days Jude was numb, she went through her routines as usual, not really communicating much with the children. It had been raining a lot lately, so she mostly stared out of the only window in the house. Jude found that the walls were made of wood, and had started chipping away at the wall behind her headboard. It wasn't long before she had been able to stick a hand out, and feel the rain on her skin once again. Jude would place the piece of wood back, when it was time for Marc to return, then she would push the bed back into place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups and downs, life's too short for so much sorrow.


	6. I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are a bit older now, and Jude finds she is pregnant once again. She plans an escape, but will everyone be able to get out successfully? Will Timothy and Jude meet once again, him taking her and the children in, or will he reject them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where things are really going to get running, please stay tuned.

      Jude layed in bed, the triplets laying with her, as they had started bonding more. She had learned to make the best out of their situation. Their first birthday coming up soon, Jude had requested some sentimental items, such as a camera with some film, and some things to decorate the house with, so she wouldn't feel so empty at times. She had lived through the first six months, but started to worry as the babies birthday came closer. 

 Jaaziel was the eater, Jaazaniah was the fighter, and Jaasiel was the sleeper. Jude had started to fill their baby book up with photos, and soon needed another. Jude had been so wrapped up with the children that she had forgotten about her own birthday. Jude took notes in a journal as the triplets grew each day.  She realized she couldn't plan the escape now, the whole in the wall was big enough, but she was too far along to get too far now. She figured she would wait for Marc to return at least one more time, so they could have some food to take along with them, Jude really hoped he wasn't on to her.

  Jude had been trying to teach the babies how to walk, slowly. She would pick one up at a time, and plant their feet on the ground firmly. Then she would put an index finger into each baby's hand, and lift a little, causing the baby to take some steps. Each was able to crawl on their own now, and hold their own bottle. Jude no longer had to spoon feed them, they could all feed themselves already. Turning one was a big thing for both Jude, and the babies. It marked a year of her absence, as well as a year of their birth. 

   When Marc came by with the last of the requests, Jude had started to make a cake, and requested that he stay, so he could celebrate with them. While the children were napping, Jude made dinner for Marc, and herself as well. She decided to prepare some chicken, mixed rice, and peas. Pouring each of them a glass of pink lemonade. She made a bottle for each child, they were still breastfeeding,  but Jude was trying her best to ween them off slowly but surely. When the cake was done, Jude placed it on a new pan, and cut the top muffin part off of it, then she had began to pit it in the fridge, so it could cool, as she finished dinner. Jude needed to wash some dishes as well, so she tried her best to hurry. Jude finished dinner, and worked on the dishes, as the cake cooled. When she was done, she took it out, and began to ice it, then she let it set, and added candles. Marc had the lighter, so all she needed to do was put every baby in their highchair, and get the camera. Everything was absolutely perfect. 

When the night was over, Marc left, and Jude started to clean up, after she put the children to bed. She got herself ready for bed as well, thinking of how close her due date now was. Jude decided she would leave soon, it would be smart, she just needed to dress the children, and pack a small bag, she prayed they would be able to make it. Jude began by showering, and dressing in some mommy jeans and a loose black floral top. Then she woke each baby, and dressed them warm, holding all in her arms, she placed the backpack onto her shoulders, and pulled the bed from the wall. Jude was sure to pack some baby foods, clothes, diapers, wipes, all of their pictures as well as their camera, and a blanket each. Jude went first, bringing each baby, and sliding the bed back into place, as well as the wooden board. Then she made sure everyone was ready, and started off.

Jude had traveled to the middle it town, from the edge of town, she was tired, but God gave her strength, and endurance. Jude was able to make it to the convent before morning time, she found the bell, and rang it. She was now in tears, she couldn't believe she was finally free. Each baby layed their head on Judes shoulders, sleeping peacefully. 

Timothy answered the door, as he had been staying the night to help out aound the place. He helped Jude in, surprised, yet relieved. He took each child from her arms, and took Jude into one of the nearest bedrooms, placing them in bed, as he helped Jude inside, and took the backpack from her back, so she could rest. He wanted to let her rest for the night, so he closed the door gently to let them rest, as he went to alert Mother Claudia, and Father Malachi, whom thought they should wait to alert the police just yet. All three of them toon turns gaurding Judes bedroom, they wanted to be extra safe this time around. Questions, and thoughts could be shared later, for now Jude just needed reasurance, and rest. Tomorrow they would be evaluated, just to be sure everything was alright. 

Throughout the night Jude tossed, and turned. She suffered terrible night sweats, and woke up in tears. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, she would wake up shaking, the children were worried as well. Jude sat up, and left the children's side, as she went to get herself a glass of water. As she made her way back, she was stopped by Mother Claudia, whom pulled her into her warm embrace. Jude sobbed into Mother's arms, and they sat down in her office, as Jude explained everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming soon.


	7. Silence

Jude had woken up around six o'clock AM to be seen by the doctor. Dr. Thomas was a female doctor, that had many doctoral degrees, and had been with the church for many years now. She had Jude lay back on a nice bed, in a hospital gown, so she could examine Jude internally, and see how things were going along with the baby. Jude looked away, as she cried silently to herself, still picturing Marc instead of the doctor. 

  Dr. Thomas tried her best to be as quick as possible, without causing Jude to become too uncomfortable. She removed her gloves when she was done, and began to wash her hands, then she went back to help Jude up, and examine her skin marks. She cleaned Jude up, and made sure each baby was healthy as well. Then they were released back into Mother Claudia's care once more. Jude could no longer be a nun, due to her children, but she was allowed to stay as long as she needed.

   Jude had grown quite fond of Timothy, and he had gotten quite fond of Jude as well as the children. They all had really grown closer over the next two months. Timothy would sleep on Judes bed, and spoon her, so she could sleep more comfortably. The children now slept in their own beds, and they lived in Timothy's house out in the woods. No words were really spoken, Jude was used to the quiet. Timothy had decided to leave the church, and demolish any dreams of ever becoming Cardinal, just so he could care for Jude, and the children. 

When the day finally came, Jude woke up in pain. She rose swiftly, and made her way to the bathroom in their bedroom. Jude made it just in time for her water to break in the toilet, so there would be no mess. Jude cleaned herself up, and washed her hands, then she made her way to close the bedroom door, and wake Timothy. She had him stay with the children, while she delivered her fourth. They had started to fall in love, but Jude didn't want him to have to see her in such distress. He respected her privacy, and made sure the children were changed, fed, and well groomed. 

    Jude was in labor for about fifteen minutes, before she gave birth to a little boy. She wrapped him warm, cleared his airways, and cut his cord. She lay against the headboard, baby now feeding on her left breast, as she waited for the after birth. This baby, unlike his siblings, had brown hair, and dark green eyes. He was to be called Josiah, which means God supports, and heals. Which he did, every time Jude needed him, in a way he was always there. 

Jude was silent the whole way through, she had learned to pray when things were painful. All she needed was to pray in her mind, for forgiveness, strength, and endurance. Jude often blames the kidnapping on herself, but Timothy helps her come to terms with things. He walked into the room, the children were now in their playpen, playing with toys. Timothy smiled gently, as he saw a radiant glow against Jude's skin. He believed it to be God, shining a light down from the heavens. 

  Timothy went into the closet, and got a baby blanket, as well as a towel, and a snappy for baby. Then he started a warm shower for Jude, and sat the baby in the crib for time being. Right now, Timothy wanted to make sure everything with mama would be okay first. He washed Jude's hair, and let her do the rest, at her own request. In silence, they spent the rest of the day.


	8. Praying For My Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude starts to go through a bit of post partum depression. She beings to push the children away, causing Timothy to work harder on making sure everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, enjoy.

  Jude lay in bed curled up in the fetal position, as she tightly gripped the sheets in one hand, the other placed on her stomach. She sobbed softly, as a big comforter rested above her. She started praying, as she tried to wash her memories away. She wanted to forget everything that had happened before she made the escape. She had always felt so alone, until God gave her her five angels. Later on she had decided to change their names, to make sure if they ever went to court, their names wouldn't be dragged through the mud. They were now Amber, Aubrey, Andrew, and Angel. Their last names changed to Howard after Jude whose namw was changed to Judith, married Timothy, whose name stayed the same. 

  Timothy had started breakfast, as he sat all of the children in a high chair, except for Angel, whom was too small for one. He was in Timothy's arms, sleeping peacefully. Timothy served each baby a small bowel of fruit mixed yogurt, and a bottle of orange juice. He also made a bowl of fruit yogurt for Jude, and himself. Then he went to go place Angel in his bassinet, so he could bring Jude her breakfast. He gently knocked at the door of their bedroom, the bowl of yogurt in his right hand. "Jude my love, I have your breakfast." Timothy said, hoping she would be okay.

"Go away." She yelled back, her voice a little shaken up.

"You need to eat darling." Timothy replied, as he walked into the bedroom, placing the food onto the side table on her side of the bed. 

"I'm not hungry, I just need to be alone right now." Jude said, as she had begun to wipe her tears, and bury herself deeper into the sheets.

Timothy lifted the sheets, and dove under, so he could join her. "I love you." He said, pulling her close.

"I love you too." She said, as she layed her head gently on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He smiled, kissing her head.

"Promise me you'll get some sunlight today?" Timothy asked her, as he gently pulled her head up.

"I will." She said, pulling him closer to her, thwir breathing both hastening, as their hearts began to beat faster in their chests. She pulled herself to him, and left a small kiss on his lips.

"Lets take a walk today, us and the children I mean." He said, as he gazed into her honey green like eyes.

Jude shook her head "yes", and snuggled her blonde head back into Timothy's chest, and drifted to sleep.

Timothy waited until she had began to snore lightly, then he got up from the bed slowly, and left the room to check on the children. When he got into the kitchen, he found them each enjoying their breakfasts still. Timothy had begun to clean up, and take them each for a diaper change. Then he put them into their walkers, and went to go check on Angel. 

Once he was done, he got the children into their strollers, and went to wake Jude. Then they were off on their stroll, Timothy was sure then, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. New chapters are on their way.


End file.
